Ice Cream Cake
by Diana032
Summary: A-aku sangat menyukai ini -Mitsunari aku akan menebas kepala Chosokabe-Teme-Motochika -Motonari My Lovely Dangoo huueee -Yukimura Hanya cerita tiga couple diselingi manis Ice Cream Cake
**Ice Cream Cake**

Author: Diana032 / Nana

Cast :

[Ieyashu - Mitsunari]

[Motochika - Motonari]

[Masamune - Yukimura]

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Punya Capcom T.T but this fanfict belong to me

Warning : DLDR (don't like don't read), Yaoi area, bahasa tidak dipahami

dan Typo everyhere.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

1.

Sedari tadi pemuda bersuri berwarna cokelat tersenyum aneh sepanjang jalan ia lewati menuai banyak komentar dari beberapa pejalan kaki yang melewatinya. Bukannya tanpa sebab, tapi karena seseorang pemuda yang tak jauh dibelakang berambut silver sedang cemberut mengikutinya dibelakang.

Bagaimana tidak bahagia pemuda bernama lengkap Tokugawa Ieyashu ini, kekasih tsundere nya mau menemani membeli Ice Cream Cake kesukaanya. Sebenarnya Ieyashu berniat pergi sendirian tetapi kekasihnya maksudnya calon tak mau ditinggalkan sendiri. Ieyashu terlalu kepd-an -_-

"Hei Baka, cepat sedikit"kesal pemuda bersurai silver tersebut.

"Ne, Ne- Lihat kita sebentar lagi sampai"girangnya menunjuk nunjuk kedai yang sedari tadi mereka tuju. Entah mengapa dipipi bak porselen Mitsunari bersemu rona merah samar samar melihat tingkah Ieyashu.

Kring Kring

Ieyashu segera berlari mencari meja yang kosong untuk mereka berdua tempati.

Kring kring

Tak lama Mitsunari memasukki pintu terdengar dari lonceng pintu masuk tersebut. Matanya menyapu sekeliling mencari keberadaan sikuning bodoh ralat Ieyashu.

"Kochi,Kochi"seru Ieyashu sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Dengan lambat Mitsunari mendekat dengan gaya Tak mau walau dihati senang.

"Mitsunari-can kau ingin memesan apa?"Tanya Ieyashu memandang Mitsunari seraya Mitsunari sendiri merona dilihat intens ditambah senyuman Ieyashu terlihat tampan. Tak tahan Mitsunari mengalih wajahnya kejendela kaca disamping meja mereka.

"Terserah, aku ingin pulang" , kini dia sedang mencoba menghilangkan tatapan Ieyashu tadi dan tak mengakuinya bahwa ia sangat menyukai senyuman dari sang pemilik dan lagi, apapun yang ada didiri pemilik senyum teduh tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar ya"ujar Ieyashu berdiri lalu berjalan menuju seorang maid kedai tersebut. Mitsunari melirik Ieyashu yang berjalan kearah Maid tersebut. Samar samar ia mendengar beberapa gadis yang menurutnya kecentilan, memuji muji Ieyashu.

"Cih Baka sok Keren"kesalnya ke Ieyashu yang selalu tampak mempesona dan perfect dimata gadis gadis dan mata Mitsunari –Mitsunari tak akan mengakuinya-

"Gomene, aku lama"ujar Ieyashu yang kini mendudukki bangku didepan Mitsunari.

"Padahal, aku berharap kau tidak kembali kembali lagi biar aku cepat pulang"Balas Mitsunari ketus, mencoba menutup kecemburuannya.

"Apa kau juga menyukai Ice Cream Cake?"Tanya Ieyashu mencoba mencari topic bagus untuk dibicarakan bersama calon kekasihnya, sedangkan Mitsunari sedikit terkejut ketika makanan favoritnya disebut oleh Ieyashu.

"Tidak terlalu"Jawabnya bohong.

"Yokatta .. aku memesan menu kesukaanku dan menyamakan pesananmu denganku, yaitu Ice Crean Cake"ujar Ieyashu dengan riang sedikit melirik kearah Mitsunari.

"Aku juga suka Ice cream Cake kok"serunya tanpa sadar karena sedari tadi di kepala Mitsunari terjadi peran batin.

"…"

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu"jelasnya dengan gugup telah sadar apa barusan ia katakan. Mitsunari memainkan jarinya radom sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Kita cocok ya Mitsunari-can"seru Ieyashu tanpa sadar juga lalu kedua pipinya berwarna merah padam begitu pula Mitsunari.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan ini .. Baiklah, Mitsunari-can maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"ujar Ieyashu tegas dan tak main main. Manik matanya menatap Mitsunari yang wajah sudah merona padam.

"Ak- aku"

"Permisi, ini pesanan anda.. selamat menikmati"ujar seorang Maid memotong ucapan Mitsunari. Lalu berjalan pergi menjauh

"Aku lapar"Elak Mitsunari langsung melahap Ice Cream Cakenya tidak melihat kearah Ieyashu.

Ieyashu menghela langsung mengambil nampan punyanya.

"Ano, A-aku sangat menyukai ini"ujar Mitsunari memandang Ice Cream Cakenya dengan merona. Ieyashu tersenyum senang ahkirnya Ia dan Mitsunari resmi pacaran walau disatukan Ice Cream Cake ini.

…

2.

"Motonari-can~"panggil Motochika mendekat kearah Motonari yang sedang menikmati Ice Cream Cakenya dengan Motonari tak melirik sedikitpun kearah Motochika melainkan tetap tenang menikmati Cream yang meleleh diatas lidahnya.

"Motonari ayo kita tanding main play station"Tantang Motochika bersemangat.

"…" Tak ada balasan sedikit punyang keluar dari bibir Motonari.

"Kita bertaruh siapa yang kalah harus memarkan boxer yang dipakainya"Tantangnya lagi dengan senyuman manis

"Uhuk uhuk"Batuk Motonari sakin terkejutnya sedangkan Motochika tersenyum manis tanpa dosa.

"Kau mengacau waktuku saja, Pergi sana!"Usirnya kesal sambil memberi death glare terbaiknya ke pemuda bersurai silvar dan bereyepatch disebelah kiri itu.

"Boleh aku mencicipi ini?"Tanya sambil menunjuk Ice Cream Cake mengganti topic pembicaraan. "Tidak secuil pun"tolaknya mentah mentah memotong Cakenya kasar kasar hingga hancur.

"Aku akan mengembalikan bukumu kalau kau membolehkan aku mencicipi ini"tawarnya lagi semakin mendekat kearah tempat Motonari.

"Jika kau berani mengambilnya, ku akan menebas kepalamu"ancam Motonari tak terima.

"Oho, kau tak sayang lagi dengan bukumu itu, Mouri-can?"balasnya semakin mendekat dan kini sudah berdiri didepan Motonari. Motonari menghentikan suapannya dan meletakkan kembali garpu tersebut.

"Jik-"

Slerp

Seketika badan Motonari membeku dengan perbuatan barusan Motochika. Yang. Barusan saja. Menjilat. Ujung. Bibirnya!

"Manis"komentarnya lalu menegak tubuh lalu berjalan keluar. "Aku pulang ya"

Hening

"AARGGGTHHH"raung Motonari mejambak rambutnya sendiri karena sudah Motochika, Pemuda itu masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Motonari sambil terkekeh mengingat seperti apa kini ekpresi dari Motonari-nya.

…..

3.

"Masamune-Dono mana kue Dangoku?"Seru seorang bersurai cokelat panjang dikucir Pony Tail.

"Yukimura-sama, sebenarnya kue itu sudah dimakan Itsuki-sama kemarin, ketika ia berkunjung kemari"Jelas Kojuro takut takut membuat pemuda manis yang dipanggil Yukimura-Sama itu mewek.

"Huweeeeee My Lovely Dango"rengeknya berguling guling dilantai membuat Kojuro kewalahan menenangkannya.

"Ano Yukimura-sama tenang dulu"Ujar Kojuro menenangkan Yukimura yang masih menangis tak berhasil sama sekali.

Sreet

"Kojuro aku pulang"

"huwee….hmn"Seketika Yukimura berhenti menangis berguling guling dilantai

"Syukurlah"lega Kojuro mengusap dadanya, lalu menatap Yukimura yang berlari kearah sumber suara.

.

"Masamune-dono, mana kue Dangoku?"Tanya Yukimura dengan pipi mengembung ingin meminta tanggung jawab karena, tidak melindungi kue tercintanya dari Itsuki. Masamune sedikit terkejut lalu memberi sebuah bungkusan ke Yukimura yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan raut wajah meweknya.

"Inikan Ice Cream Cake! Bukan My Lovely Dango"protesnya setelah membuka bungkusan tersebut.

"Bukankah ini manis juga?"Tanya Masamune mengambil kue tersebut dan memakannya sedikit.

"Kau memberiku tetapi kenapa dimakan"serunya tak terima.

Masamune berhenti mengunyah lalu menarik bahu Yukimura mendekat lalu

Cup

Bibir itu mendarat pas di bibir Plum Yukimura yang sedikit terbuka akibat tindakkan tiba tiba Masamune, dengan pelan Masamune mendorong potongan kue yang dimakannya dengan lidah.

Yukimura mengernyit bingung tapi menerima saja apa yang dimasukkan Masamune didalam mulutnya.

Setelah habis, Masamune mengemut sedikit lalu melepaskan tautannya dari bibir Yukimura perlahan dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya melihat ke Yukimura yang kini merah padam lebih manis dari yan tadi. "E-enak"komentarnya malu malu karena disuap melalui mulut kekasihnya.

"Yukimura"panggilnya mendekatkan wajahnya lagi ke Yukimura. Sedang Yukimura menutup matanya bersiap siap menerima ciuman yang akan diberi Masamune lagi.

Slerp

"Diujung bibirmu ada cream, ternyata 'enak' juga ya"ujar Masamune membuat Yukimura membuka matanya mengalihkan pandangannya malu.

"Kojuro! Ini Negi yang kau pesan"seru Masamune berjalan meninggalkan Yukimura berblushing ria sambil memegang ujung bibirnya.

.

~Fin~

.

.

Author : Huahahaha uhuk uhuk *minum bentar* oky Nana minta maaf jka banyak typo bertebaran dan kesalahan ngetik lainnya karena ini hanya sekali ngetik tanpa baca ulang ngantuk cuy *dilempar pisang busuk dengan Len+Reader* oh ya Nana Author baru difadom ini salam kenal oleh karena itu ayo nyanyi lagu Ice Cream Cake ekhm Juseyo dalkomhan geu mat ice cream cake -#Author langsung digorok Motonari#Mati :'v

Len : Author berencana akan membuat Fanfict Oneshoot untuk MasaYuki*Kibar baner MasaYuki* dalam waktu dekat ini .. dan kau harus kembali ke fadom Vocaloid Author-can kalau tidak khekhekhe*Evil Laugh*


End file.
